bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Light Type
'LIGHT TYPE ' "When my Nijigasumi shines, it melds together with all of the other light. Once released, there will be no shadows for you to hide in." --Ichinose Maki, former 11th Division officer Light-type Zanpakutou can illuminate and bend light to their wielder’s will, using light either to confuse or overwhelm their targets. Illumination: The zanpakutou shines with brilliant light, illuminating the area around it as per the effects of the Daylight spell, except that it does not dispel magical darkness. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time allows it to dispel one step of the Darkness zanpakutou ability and increases the level of full illumination and dim illumination by 10. You may activate or suppress this ability as a free action. Blinding Flash: This allows you to create a brilliant flash of light targeting all squares you threaten as a standard action. Those within range must succeed a reflex save (Dexterity Based) or be blinded for 1 round/character level. You may take this ability multiple times, each time either increasing the save DC by 1 or increasing the range by 5 feet, effectively making it a burst effect centered on you. Improved Blinding Flash: This requires Blinding Flash to take. It allows you to make a single attack against a target and use the Blinding Flash as part of the attack, in addition to dealing normal damage. Greater Blinding Flash: This requires Blinding Flash and Improved Blinding Flash to take. It allows you to attack with Blinding Flash as part of a full-round attack action. A blinding flash will only be emitted on one attack, plus one for every time you have taken Greater Blinding Flash (so in order to use it with all four attacks on a full-round attack, Greater Blinding Flash must be taken three times). Time spent blinded by failing multiple saves from this ability overlaps (does not stack). Superior Blinding Flash: This requires Blinding Flash, Improved Blinding Flash and Greater Blinding Flash to take. It allows you to add the Blinding Flash's maximum radius achieved through the blinding flash ability whenever you use Blinding Flash as part of an attack action. Bestow Illumination: This requires Illumination to take. It allows you to bestow your Illumination effect on an unattended or willing target as a swift action. The target shines with light for 1 round/character level. You may take this ability multiple times, each time increases the duration by five rounds or allows you to target either attended objects or unwilling targets. They are allowed a will save (DC 12+ character level+wisdom modifier) to negate the effect. Faerie Fire: This functions exactly as the 1st level Druid Spell, except that it can bestow any color you desire upon the target. It can be taken multiple times, each time increases the target burst by 5 feet, the duration by 1 minute, or allows it to dispel higher level darkness effects. Dancing Lights: This ability requires a Standard Action and functions as the 0-level spell, except that their duration is equivalent to 1 minute/level. Furthermore, the individual light globes may be up to 50 feet apart from each other, as well as move 100 feet per round. In addition, the super-charged lights can damage anybody who enters or begins their turn on the same square as them for 1d6 force damage unless the target makes a successful reflex save (Dexterity based) for half damage. Up to 20 lights can occupy one square at a time. You can create up to your level in lights. Moving lights is a move action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. You may take this multiple times to increase the distance between the lights by 50 feet, the movement speed of each light by 25 feet per round, or increase the Reflex DC of the lights by 2. Brilliant Energy: This requires a Light abilities to take, one of which must be Illumination. It gives your zanpakutou the properties of a Brilliant Energy weapon. This ability may be taken several times, each time allows the weapon to affect a creature type it cannot normally affect (undead, constructs and objects). Light Trail: This requires Illumination and another Light ability to take. It allows your zanpakutou to leave a trail of light (as per the effects of a Light spell) in every square you move through. You may activate or suppress this ability as a free action, as well as dismiss the light trail you have already left. You may take this ability multiple times, each time either increases the illumination and dim illumination of the trail by 10 feet or causes the trail to deal 1d6 damage unless the target makes a successful reflex save (Dexterity Based) for half damage. Subsequent takings of this ability either increase the DC by 2 or increase the damage by 1d6. The light trail lingers in the air for 1 round/character level. You may also increase the duration of the trail by 5 rounds by taking the ability additional times. Bend Light: This allows you to shape illumination that you produce, allowing you to change the areas of dim and bright illumination as well as designating areas within the light effect that receive no light. Light cannot be bent and shaped past the initial parameters, so 60 feet of bright light and 60 feet of dim light cannot produce any more light than that (although less light may be produced if desired). This ability may be taken twice, the second time allows you to bend and shape light not produced by your zanpakutou. Improved Bend Light: This ability requires you to have taken Bend Light. It allows you to shape your zanpakutou's light (or any light if you've taken Bend Light twice) into a Minor Image. Taking it again upgrades the image to Major or increases the number of images you can form by one. This is a standard action. Rapid Bend Light: You can Bend Light as a move action. Taking this ability lets you Bend Light as a swift action, but you cannot create Minor Images this way unless you could normally create Major Images. Shining Laser: This requires Bend Light and Improved Bend Light, and allows you to bend and focus light into searing beams of power. As a standard action, you may focus any bright light you could Bend into a ranged touch attack dealing 2d6 damage. This ability can be taken multiple times; to allow you to turn light in a 5-foot radius centered on a target into a Shining Laser attack (increasing the radius by 5 feet each time) requiring a Reflex save for half, to increase the damage by 2d6, or to Bend Illumination into a line of Shining Laser damage whose length is equal to Illumination's normal bright light radius (Ref save for half). Improved Shining Laser: This requires Shining Laser, Bend Light, Improved Bend Light, and two other Light abilities. As a full-round action, you may make as many attacks as your BAB or Flurry of Blows would normally allow with Shining Laser. Sunsword: This requires Shining Laser and Brilliant Energy. You gain your Shining Laser damage as bonus damage on zanpakutou attacks. Light Dome: This requires Light and Dancing Lights to take. This, as a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity, creates a dome of light around a target 20 feet in area. The target of the dome is in the very center. Everyone within the dome must make a grapple check against the dome or be grappled by the dome's effect. The grapple check is made with your weapon skill ranks plus + 4 for a strength of 18 for the dome. Each round that a target is inside the dome, they take 1d8 damage. This damage increases by 1d8 each round as the dome shrinks 5 feet towards the center. Once it is in it's final five foot square, IE the target of the Dome itself, it deals an additional 3d8 damage to the target at the center of the dome, who is the initial target. You may take this multiple times to increase the area by 10 feet, or the strength of the dome by +2. The target of this Light Dome may make an opposed Soul Crush check to break free of the dome entirely. The Dome's Soul Crush DC is equal to your Intimidate Ranks + your Charisma modifier. Improved Light Dome: Requires Light, Dancing Lights and Light Dome to take. Your dome's damage dice are d10's instead of d8's. Deflect Light: This ability allows you to become invisible for one round per level by bending the light around you away from you. If you make an attack action while invisible you immediately become visible. Becoming invisible is a move action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Improved Deflect Light: This requires Deflect Light and 2 other Light type abilities to take. This works as Deflect Light except that you do not become visible when taking an attack action.